onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Z
}} , better known as his alias was the leader of the Neo Marines and the main antagonist of the One Piece Film Z. He was once a Marine admiral before his resignation. Appearance Zephyr appeared as a big and muscular man with short purple hair and a large mechanical right arm connected to the left hip with some mast rigging. He dressed in a Marine-like coat with his Jolly Roger impressed on it and baggy trousers tucked into his boots. Gallery Personality He appeared to hate pirates, as he formed a group to take matters into his own hands and annihilate them all himself even if it also meant going against both the World Government and the Marines. Abilities and Powers In a trailer, he was referred to as being the strongest enemy that the Straw Hats have faced yet. In the past he was a Marine admiral, which means his command over the soldiers within the organization was once the second highest, just underneath the fleet admiral. He also had the authority to issue a Buster Call on any island he deemed a threat, and could give that authority to any World Government agent. With his resignation, he forfeited such privileges. Being an admiral means he was once crowned as the World Government's greatest military power, being among the strongest individual fighters within the government and Marine organizations of his time. In the trailer, it was also shown that he could charge at his opponents with a lot of speed despite his size and the weapon he carries, and was able to counter Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji's (all of whom were trained by some of the most powerful figures in the world) attacks against him with little problem. Weapons He had a mechanical arm that is named which he used as a powerful bludgeoning weapon. He seemed to be considerably strong since the large arm did not slow him down. Rokushiki Like several other high-ranking Marines, Zephyr has mastered the Rokushiki martial arts style. Haki It was stated that all Marines with a rank of Vice Admiral and above can use Haki, so Zephyr can also use this ability. He was seen using his Busoshoku Haki in a battle with Monkey D. Luffy. History Past Sixty years ago, Zephyr entered the Marine Academy, desiring to become a hero. He eventually participated in his first fight four years later. At age 28, Zephyr was promoted to Petty Officer. During this time, he realized that the Marines are not always the heroes. Six years later, Zephyr had mastered Busoshoku Haki. For this reason, he received the nickname "Black Arm". Zephyr became an Admiral at age 38, during Gol D. Roger and Edward Newgate's golden age. By this time, he had become very popular with his subordinates. He got married, and a year later, his son was born. Zephyr's happiness was cut prematurely when a pirate killed his wife and son three years later. Zephyr wanted to resign from the Marines, but he was eventually persuaded to stay as an instructor. Twenty-three years after the death of his loved ones, Zephyr's arm was cut off by a pirate who had once pleaded for his life when he was captured by the formal Admiral. At age 70, Zephyr received his mechanical arm from a government scientist. One year ago, the same pirate who cut off Zephyr's arm became a Shichibukai. This prompted the formal Admiral to resign from the Marines in order to form his own group, the Neo Marines. With his new group they plotted to destroy all pirates. Zephyr also stole the Dyna Stone from the Marines for his own agenda. Film Z Trivia * Zephyr shares his name with Zephyrus (Ζέφυρος), the personification of the west wind in Greek mythology. * He shares some similarities with Gasparde: ** Both crews' jolly rogers indicate a relationship with the Marines. ** Both were high-ranking Marine officers before their departure (though their reasons and paths chosen were different). * Zephyr also shares many similarities with the main antagonist of the movie Strong World, Shiki: ** Both are the antagonists of movies overseen by Oda himself during the whole process. ** Both also have remarkable prostheses, with Shiki having two swords replacing his feet and Zephyr having a huge mechanical arm. ** Both characters have elements found in ships in their own bodies, with Shiki having a steering wheel on his head and Zephyr having two mast rigging across his chest, possibly supporting his mechanical arm. References Site Navigation it:Z Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Marine Admirals Category:Former Marines Category:Neo Marines Category:Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Smokers Category:Amputees Category:New World Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Non-Canon Marines Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Dead Characters